The present invention relates to a device for guiding and retaining electric cables in a vehicle.
The use of clips and hooks is known for securing electric cables to vehicle bodywork structures. The hooks are placed at different points hi the body and the operator inserts the electric cables into the hooks. The operator needs to know the exact cable path for correctly locating the hooks and the wiring. The system additionally requires all the hooks to be replaced successively, which leads to significant assembly time wit a high risk of error.
The use of plastic ties which encircle the wiring harness for keeping various cables in place is also known. However, this system does not allow wiring harnesses to be secured to vehicle bodywork.
European Patent Application 0,791,494 discloses a system for guiding and retaining a cable harness. This system comprises a flexible plastic retainer, which allows the wiring harness to be guided throughout its path. The wiring harness is located between the flexible retainer and a sheet that is added to and bonded onto the support. However, this device is difficult to put into place in the vehicle. Additionally, the presence of a defective cable or a wiring fault requires the whole harness to be changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,184 discloses a system for retaining a wiring harness between a guide having the desired harness and a plastic foil welded onto the guide. However, the presence of a defective cable or a wiring fault requires the whole harness to be changed. Additionally, the plastic foil has a shape larger than the shape of the harness. This system consequently occupies considerable bulk. Further, the device is unsuitable for three-dimensional wiring harnesses.
These devices additionally are a source of noise while the vehicle is moving or when one part of the vehicle is moved, for example when a door is being closed.
There is consequently a need for a cable guide that resolves one or several of these problems.
More precisely, this invention provides an electric cable guide for automobile vehicles, comprising:
a first part having a guide channel for cables, at least one branch being provided in the channel;
a second part adapted to selectively retain cables in the guide channel, and allow the cables to be released from the guide channel;
a fastening means provided in the first or second part allowing said part to be rendered integral with an automobile vehicle.
Preferably, the second part compresses the cables placed in the channel against the first part.
The first or the second part is preferably provided in a vibration-absorbing material.
The second part preferably has substantially the same dimensions as the first part.
The second part preferably also comprises a leaf spring projecting from the channel.
The first and second parts are preferably hinged together by means of a hinge.
In a preferred embodiment, the guide comprises a means for locking the first and the second parts together in a retaining position.
A wiring harness is also provided, comprising:
at least two separate guides comprising a first part having a cable guide channel, at least one branch being provided in the channel, a second part adapted for retaining cables in the guide channel, the second part compressing cables placed in the channel against the first part, fastening means being provided in the first or second part adapted for rendering that part integral with an automobile vehicle;
a plurality of electric cables, each cable passing through at least one of the guides and being retained in a channel of the first guide part by the second guide part.
In one embodiment, the second part is additionally adapted to allow the cables to be selectively released from the guide channels.
The first or second part is preferably provided in a vibration-absorbent material.
The second part preferably has substantially the same dimensions as the first part.
The second part preferably also has a leaf spring projecting from the channel.
The first and second parts are preferably hinged together by means of a hinge.
In one embodiment, the guide further comprises a means for locking the first part to the second part in a retaining position.
The invention also provides a method for producing an electric wiring harness, comprising the steps of: retaining on an assembly surface at least two separate guides comprising a first part having a cable guide channel, at least one branch being provided in said channel, a second part adapted for retaining cables in the guide channel and compressing cables placed in the channel against the first part, fastening means provided on the first or second part, adapted to render this part integral with an automobile vehicle; placing a plurality of cables in the channel of the first guide part; acting on the second part of the guides for retaining cables in the guide channel; and removing the guides from the assembly surface.
The invention also provides a kit comprising: at least one cable guide having: a first part with a straight cable guide channel; a second part adapted to selectively retain cables in the guide channel and allow the cables to be released from the guide channel; fastening means provided in the first or second part, designed to render this part integral with an automobile vehicle; a first guide according to the invention with a T-shaped channel, a second guide according to the invention with a Y-shaped channel, and a third guide according to the invention the channel thereof having a shape symmetrical with that of the channel of the second guide.